


Listen to Soul

by Indifeso



Category: Outlaws - Fandom, 法外者
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 成长到一定年龄如果没有遇到灵魂伴侣就会一直保持原样，直到遇到那个人后一起变老





	Listen to Soul

**Jason**

你从车上下来，蝙蝠侠的披风蹭过你的脸颊，你快步跟上去，Bruce的步子总是很大，你需要小跑着跟随。Alfred已经拿出医药箱在不远处等着你们，你隐约闻到了红茶的香味，这气味无法冲散你血管中奔涌的肾上腺素，你激动的打着抖，感觉不到腿部的酸软和伤口的疼痛。

你成为罗宾刚满一年，制服尺寸和鞋码都被改动过一次，你满意于自己的成长速度，期待总有一天能像Bruce那么强壮，然后披上新的制服，拥有新的代号，自由行动，就像夜翼。而现在，你甚至没有Bruce的肩膀高，他单手就能将你压制住，每一天，你都试图比昨天的你变得更强。

今晚你和Bruce配合的很好，你还将一个企图从他背后开枪的敌人打倒，他难得给了你一句口头表扬，这让你在回来的路上一直哼着小调。你那时总是话很多，清理伤口时也不住嘴，Bruce沉默着，对着电脑处理那些永远也做不完的事，Alfred想让你早点休息，你围着蝙蝠洞转来转去就是不回房间，最后老管家用满是药味的手将食物塞进你的嘴里。

很久以后你都惊讶于自己对那晚的记忆如此清晰，不管是口腔中弥漫的混合着药油味道的饼干，还是Bruce敲击键盘时指关节上尚未擦干净的血迹形状。因为那是你第一次注意到Bruce黑色发丝间隐藏的那根白发。

起初你以为是反光造成的错觉，你靠近了些，比应该有的距离更近，Bruce回过头看着你，他脱下了头罩和披风，看起来既不严肃也不放松，但对你而言这是一种安全的情绪，于是你揉揉鼻子装作观察屏幕上的数据。他在几秒钟之后继续工作，你立刻将视线投向了目标，确定那的确是一根白头发。

你首先感受到的是震惊，然后铺天盖地的尴尬几乎将你淹没，仿佛你窥破了一个关于自己监护人最隐秘的事实。你后退两步，不知所措，恨不得立刻逃离蝙蝠洞，但你定在原地，连呼吸都不敢打乱，Bruce能从你生理的微小变化中推理出一切，这正是你极力避免的状况。

没有什么时候比现在更让你意识到Bruce只不过是个血肉之躯的人类，他的沉默与强大在那套蝙蝠衣的笼罩下让你一直怀疑他的内部构造是金属和线路，但你远远没有料到这件事发生在了他身上。你知道了，Bruce用灵魂爱着某个人，他正在老去。

你对Bruce爱着的那个人一无所知，这让你感觉很糟糕，你不知道Bruce是否陷入了一场无望的单恋，你想到了一切可能导致的严重后果，你想到了你的父母。你的母亲眼角爬上皱纹时，你的父亲依旧是一副青年的样子，他从来就没把自己的心给过任何人。

睡前的胡思乱想导致你做了一整晚的噩梦，你梦见自己逐渐老去时身边的人依旧是你们初见时的模样，之后你又梦见自己一直保持年轻的模样直到身边的人都离去，你不知道哪个更让你害怕。

早上你在餐桌上看到Bruce时，那根白发已经不见了。

**Roy**

你总是分不清幻觉与现实，它们混沌的如同黑夜与白天的分界，你伸出手想抓住眼前挥动蓝色翅膀的蝴蝶，眨眼间那抹蓝色变成远处女孩舞动的裙摆，你甚至没有捕捉到一片衣角，就只剩下墙壁上剥脱的一小块蓝色墙纸和你对视。

你眼珠干涩的仿佛三天三夜没睡觉，而你还记得几瓶酒和一点小粉末是如何将你送上天堂又带你去地狱里走过一遭。你嘴里有呕吐物的味道，空荡荡的胃在抽搐，鼻腔刺痛，整个房间弥漫着腐朽的气息，就像这里面装着一个将死的老人。

你胸口枕着一个黄色脑袋，几根发丝跑进你的嘴里，一条肉呼呼的大腿横过腰间，你推开身上仍然熟睡的女人，自以为脑袋转的飞快，却连这个和你一起度过了快乐时光的女人的名字都记不起来，Cathy？Camille？哈，Carol的几率最大。

一开始只是酒精，这东西的好只有亲身体会过才知道，两杯下肚时你感受到喉咙间的辛辣刺痛，五杯后你看到酒吧里昏暗的灯光交汇成暧昧的迷雾，陌生人的面孔显得模糊不清，即使是穿梭在人群中的酒吧侍女纤长睫毛上的金色亮片看起来也如此可爱。安全距离变得微不足道，你似乎和某个人贴着胳膊坐在一起，你们干杯，大笑，装作认真聆听对方说话。脱衣舞女经过你身边，胳膊支撑着你的膝盖摇摆身体转了一圈，你大方的塞给她几张钞票，换来了一个飞吻，喝掉最后一口酒，摇摇晃晃回到自己的安全屋。

你几乎被负面情绪击垮，好像彻底栽入了谷底，你想不出人生中还有什么时刻比那时更绝望，你依附于酒精带给你的短暂解脱，忽视饮酒过量造成的不可控制的手指颤抖，即使这对一个弓箭手来说是致命的。

后来你尝试了白色小粉末，这种事情的糟糕之处在于你明知前方是深渊，依然会奋不顾身往里面跳。有时你会带女人回来，但你从不和她们上【】床，你只是无聊又孤独，你和她们分享药物和床垫，似乎她们的存在能填充你日益贫瘠的梦。

最令人愉悦的部分是，你可以在光怪陆离的幻觉中对着Oliver那张讨厌的脸砸下拳头，将他揍的面目全非，或是抓着他的衣领，将委屈和愤懑喷在他的头上。当药效过去后，现实这个婊【】子则狠狠的扇了你一巴掌。

你的生活一团糟，自我放弃则是雪上加霜，你意识到没有人是你生命中的固定点，阻止你往更糟糕的方向掉落。你初见Oliver时对方就已经不是年轻的模样，即使在你心中他是个糟糕透顶的人，他早早拥有自己的灵魂伴侣已是既定的事实，而你觉得自己机会渺茫。

毕竟，如果没有人需要你，又怎么会有人爱你。

**Jason**

你在地下通道里找到了Roy，弓箭手穿着脏兮兮的T恤盘坐在地上，红发松散的揪在脑后，他抱着一把原木吉他，吉他属于他身边的老人，后者灰白的卷发遮住了大半张脸，圆形的眼镜片看起来像John Lennon，他们面前摆着一个被打开的琴盒，装着几张皱巴巴的纸币和一些硬币。地下通道的人很多，匆匆忙忙走过或是低头摆弄手机，没人分给他们一点注意力。

Roy自己倒是玩的挺开心，看起来全然忘记了你们昨晚的争吵，他目送着你摔门而去，后半夜你回来时他不在屋子里。如今你找过来，他正拨弄琴弦试调音色，时不时和老人交谈两句，笑的露出一口整齐的白牙。你离他很远，倚着电话亭，没有开口叫他，也许是过往的人流挡住了你的身影，又或是他太过沉浸于自己手中的玩意，总之他没有察觉你的到来。

你不知道Roy会弹吉他，这种小事无论是对你们的职业生涯还是搭档关系都没有任何帮助，甚至比不上你们互相了解对方的饮食习惯重要。这个发现让你感到新奇，仿佛无意间触碰到了Roy罕见的另一面，安静的，无害的，一种能让你联想到他还是个孩子时的形象。

你假象过Roy用贝斯击打出狂躁的曲调，站在灯光昏暗的演出台上甩动长发，扯着嗓子嘶吼直到破音，这场景让你在心里发笑，而现实是你站在那，听的比谁都认真。Roy跳动的手指在你心里留下淡淡的印子，清浅的民谣调让你想到被击碎的冰棱，阳光落在头发上的重量。

在Roy随性的唱完后，你走过把身上面值最大的纸币放进了琴盒里，Roy看起来惊讶又不安，绿色的眼睛里闪过一丝羞赧，如果是平常，这会让你生出调侃的欲望。他把吉他还给那个老人，走过来用手肘小心翼翼的碰了碰你的，问你为什么会在这。

你为什么会在这？他总是这样问，不管是像昨晚那样在戒酒期喝个烂醉把你气走又看到你最终折回时，还是不小心惹了麻烦落了一身伤得让你收拾烂摊子时。你从未错过他语气中的小小欣喜和几乎察觉不到的怀疑不定，后者带给你无端的烦闷，他表现的好像这不是理所当然，即使在你们互相救过对方的命这么多次之后。

你告诉他你出来散步，这不是真话，他知道，但却显得更加高兴，你们说话间有个年轻女人走了过来，穿着红色的短裙，金色的头发闪着光，笔直的腿是健康的小麦色，从里到外都透露着年轻人的朝气。老人笑着叫女人的名字，他们一起整理东西，最后女人提着琴盒，自然的牵起了老人的手一起离开。

你看到Roy目不转睛的盯着他们的背影，他们手指上套着一对结婚戒指，保养得当也留下了些岁月磨损的痕迹。Roy在意这些，即使他自以为掩饰的很好。过了一会他收回目光，对你说，这真奇怪。

Roy看上去想从你这得到些答案，可你错过目光，催促他赶紧走。他揉揉鼻子，又想说些什么，你感觉到他的眼神落在你的侧脸和皱起的眉头上，良久，红发弓箭手选择沉默的跟在你身边。你知道Roy误会了你的情绪，他认为你还在为他的酗酒而生气。

一半的你的确还想再骂他两句，另一半的你庆幸因此避开了那个话题。爱总是奇怪的，你给不了回答，在你看过太多相伴的双方却只有一方老去或是同时保持年轻之后，就已经放弃探寻抽象之中隐藏的规律。你人生中为数不多几段美好的情感因为各种原因变成了不美好的回忆，你还没摸到边界就被否定，这终究不是你的领域。

你用生命信任Roy，你们花很长的时间呆在对方身边，在战斗中照看对方的后背，互相处理身上新添的伤口，你们甚至有一个联名账户，你纵容Roy的事比你想象中的更多。即使如此，你依旧会在他酗酒后将他揍进墙里，你打断过他的肋骨，折断过他的手臂，将他摔到脑震荡，他口齿不清的让你不要再管他，而你的回答则是把枪管捅进他的喉咙眼里。

这不是你的义务，你本可以在每一次的摔门之后不再回来，理所当然的告诉自己，维系远比破坏要艰难。可你没有，因为这一次，你不是为了自己，而是为了Roy，他能成为比现在更好的人，好的超乎你的想象。

在别人眼里，Roy是个罪犯，是个有自毁倾向的疯子，性格跳脱又不靠谱，有一段称不上光彩的经历，但你始终觉得他是个好人。他总有一天会遇见自己的灵魂伴侣，变成一个牙齿掉光的糟老头子，你坚信，没有别的原因，只是因为他值得。而你，如果那个时候还活着，大概会是青年的模样，你将带上一瓶好酒去拜访老去的友人，一口气喝光，一滴也不留给他，让他坐在轮椅里生闷气。

你是如此的希望这一天会到来。

**Roy**

在加入JL的第二年，你突然记起了一件事，那时你还是Jason的搭档，在彼此眼中你们保持着初见时的模样，你们聊到了以后的生活，Jason第一次说到你们迟早有一天会分道扬镳，这个设想让你感到不快，莫名其妙想发脾气，但连你自己都觉得是无理取闹。

Jason意外的认真，你不想让他看出你的情绪，就岔开了话题，而后你拍着他的肩膀，和他对视着，说，如果我们到了四十岁都没有变老的话——，这是老套的剧情，老套的台词，Jason翻了个白眼，准备说些什么，你抢白，笑嘻嘻的补完了剩下的话。——那我们真是太惨了。

Jason愣住了，白眼翻到头顶上，他甩给你一个后脑勺，你在他看不见的地方收敛了笑容。直到现在你都无法解释当时的突然改口和无法平息的心跳，一瞬间某个想法出现在你的脑子里，太过荒诞，你以为你有足够的时间去证实或是否定，但Jason一语成谶，两个月后，你加入了JL，而Jason去做了雇佣兵。

你最近一次见到Jason的经历并不愉快，你的子弹在他的头盔上留下了一个坑，你眼睁睁的看着他从爆炸的飞行器上掉落，他会受伤，可你说了抱歉，他肯定听不到，你觉得他也欠你一句道歉，因为在你说如果他珍惜过你们的友情时他毫不犹豫的否定了。他想让你难过，你才不会上当。

但这也解释不了没过多久为什么你会在任务之后拒绝回本部处理伤口而是跑去敲开了Jason安全屋的门，他不是没见过你的更狼狈的样子，但自从你们不再是搭档之后，你用自己的权限去关注他的动向，极偶尔的私下见面都仅仅是Jason Todd和Roy Harper，你会穿上最普通的衣服，带上食物和电影，去他那消磨一两个晚上。

他一开始对你的出现表现的非常不高兴，JL成员不该和一个雇佣兵混在一起，你对这个理由嗤之以鼻，大摇大摆的把他的安全屋当做你们共同的地盘。你们的职业性质让这种相处变成奢望，几年下来见面的次数不超过五次。

你的脸被血和烟尘糊的一团糟，后背上的衣服被烧焦了一块，灼痛感告诉你烧焦的不止是衣服，你筋疲力尽，敲门时手都在发抖。Jason开门时你顺势倒在了他的身上，他吓了一跳，却稳稳的扶住你。

从Jason停不下来的咒骂声中你得知自己看起来像是快死了，在来的路上你评估过伤势，远远没有严重到这个地步。你不想睁开眼睛，感觉被放在了一个坚硬的平面上，肩膀上掐着一只手，力道大的让你觉得疼痛，Jason恶狠狠的声音出现在你耳边，威胁如果你敢这样死掉，他就用枪爆掉你的头。你想提醒他如果你死了就不可能再死一次，但你明智的选择沉默。

你被注射了止痛剂，感官像是被蒙上了一层纸，你几乎睡过去，但还不行。你抓住了Jason的手臂，他停顿住，拍开你碍事的手，你又做了一次，他不耐烦的问你到底想干什么。你轻声告诉他，他欠你一个道歉。

你被脱的只剩下一条内裤侧躺在地板上，听见Jason的两次深呼吸和叹气，你终于睁开眼睛，他的脸颊蹭到了血，嘴里叼着根烟，火石摩擦的声音透露出他的心烦意乱，他固执的回答，不。

你即将滑入梦境，用最后的意识握住他的膝盖，你承认你感到不安，你花了太久去寻求答案却依旧一无所获，在对与错的选择中不知道该放弃还是坚持，你想要的从来就不多，而现在，你只想从他口中得到一句话。

你在柔软的毯子中醒来，枕头上是Jason的气味，你翻了个身，看到他的背影，你恍惚觉得时光倒流，直到Jason听到动静回过头而你看到了他下巴上的青色胡渣。Jaybird，你开口叫了他，你知道自己笑的像个傻瓜，因为Jason的表情变得古怪又无奈。

你大约已经放弃了去寻找一直以来想知道的答案，因为这无关意愿，只是选择。你无法决定你的灵魂为谁悸动，但你能决定和谁相伴。

**Jason**

距离你上一个次回到Wayne大宅已经过了许多年，那时你以为除了葬礼再也没有什么能将你带回这里，而人心总是善变的，你也不例外。你提前打电话给Alfred约了时间，老管家的声音比你记忆中的更加苍老，他用最克制的声音对你的归来表示由衷的欣喜。

你照例开着你最爱的摩托车从大宅正门进入，将头盔挂在车头，你双手插在荷包里慢慢的走向后院。Bruce背对着你坐在椅子上，一根黑色的拐杖靠着扶手，旁边的圆桌上放着一杯冒着热气的茶和另一个空杯子，等待着它的来访者。

时间在流逝，大宅始终没有什么变化，远处的花圃里红色的玫瑰在绽放，空气里浓烈的香味让你打了个喷嚏。Bruce回过头来，正巧看到你捏着鼻子驱逐鼻腔中的酸痒，他笑了起来，偏过头示意你坐在他对面，这让你感到怪异，你走过去，看着Bruce给你倒上一杯茶。

蝙蝠侠的披风早在几年前就交给了Damian，你听闻这个消息时正在巴格达的一家酒馆里给Roy寄明信片，你的右手受了伤，别扭的用左手写字，老旧的电视机里不知道为什么转播了哥谭新闻，你写着地址的最后一笔留下了重重的划痕。

早在你第一次看到Bruce头上那根白发时，你就知道会有这么一天，而这比你预料的来的更早，又或许是你离开哥谭的时间比你想象的更久，当你带着红头罩满世界接雇佣生意时，你很难分出一点时间去做Jason Todd。唯一证明你还存活于世的证据不过是不定时寄给Roy的一张明信片。

时间能冲淡一切，在你察觉到之前你就已经可以毫不介怀的坐在Bruce的面前聊着过去，你们的回忆不多，愉快的更是屈指可数，但你感觉平静，像是说着别人的事，你不再感到曾经的压抑和迫切。

你喝掉了第二杯茶，Damian从屋子里走出来，打着哈欠，身上的睡袍腰带没系紧，他用手背揉着眼睛，这个幼稚的动作在一个成年人身上出奇的不协调，他看到你只是挑起了眉，Alfred帮他拎来了拖鞋，他坐在你旁边的椅子上翘起腿，自顾自往嘴里扔茶点。

Damian的样子像极了Bruce年轻的时候，而某个瞬间你突然意识到他看上去比他应该停滞的年龄要大一些，你的惊讶一定表现在了脸上，而这蠢透了，因为Damian已经在目光中显露出了足够的戏谑，他知道你在想什么了。

Dick的老去在你看来是理所当然，而你还曾经疑惑于Tim如何和那个外星小子遵循时间规律，只有Damian会孤独的活成一只千年吸血鬼。很好，照现在的情形，Tim成了你们当中看上去最年轻的那个，如果最终是Tim成为了不老不死的吸血鬼，对这个世界来说一定是个灾难。

“你竟然——“你没忍住，Damian，这可是那个Damian。

Damian的眉毛几乎扬到发际线上，看起来克制又冷淡，“如果连你都能经历，我的也没什么奇怪，你看上去比我老了至少二十岁，Todd。“

Damian念你名字时候的气势就像是在骂FUCK，放平常你能和他打起来，但他的话让你皱起了眉头，“你说什么？“

Damian看上去想继续嘲讽你，但你脸上真实的茫然让他顿住了，接着他露出了一个堪称邪恶的笑容，他还是个孩子时你看到会直接拉响预警的表情。“你是眼睛瞎了还是从来不照镜子？我真为那个人感到悲哀。“

你下意识的摸上自己的脸，太多的东西在同一时间冲入了你的大脑，耳中血液轰鸣，你猛的站起身，椅子倒在了地上，你对上了Bruce担忧的目光，他看着你，对你说，快去吧。

你把摩托车码速飙到最大，中途闯了几个红灯，最后来到了一个普通的小院子前，这里的地址你在过去的几年里写了无数次，熟练到你能在地图上的任何一点找到最近的路通往这里。你翻进院子，从门口的花盆下找到了备用钥匙，正大光明的走了进去。

屋子里没有人，你故意触及警报，之后花了点时间在里面乱逛，同时平复自己的呼吸和心跳。你转到了卧室，阳光打在浅绿色的床单上，对面的衣柜门留着一个小缝，你打开，柜门反面用彩色大头钉钉了几十张明信片，你从挂袋上抽出一张叠起来的地图，边角磨损，折叠处的印刷字和线条全部掉光了。

你展开地图，一些黑色的圆点分布在地图的各个角落，彩色的线条将它们连城一道复杂的网，你认出这些标记是你多年来停留的地点，有些偏僻的地方你早已忘记。阳光有些刺眼，你用力眨了眨眼睛，此时有人推门而入。

红发弓箭手站在门口，双手垂在身侧，松松的捏着拳头，他的头发又留长了，披散在肩膀上。你们在房间的两端对视着，仿佛时间停止了流逝而你们毫无察觉，你猜Roy已经从你的眼神中得知了全部，他奇异的放松下来，绿色的眼睛里闪动着小小的期待。

你胸腔中涌动的酸涩和感激驱使你走到他面前，手指抚过他眼角之下和唇边深刻的纹路，你的愚蠢让你盲目，你的自以为是让你错过了太多的时间，有人一直在等你。你把额头贴上去，手掌捧着Roy的脸颊，他微笑着把手覆在你的手背上，你们紧密相贴，就像从未分离。

“你为什么不告诉我。“

“因为你才是我们之中又笨又固执的家伙。“

你笑着亲吻上他的嘴唇，这渴望如此强烈，充满了静谧的力量，恰如蝴蝶破蛹而出展翅的那一瞬，让你相信一切都有可能。


End file.
